


Headcanons: Rodolphus Lestrange I

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gay Male Character, Gen, Headcanon, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Headcanons about Rodolphus Lestrange with no specific theme, just my thoughts
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Headcanons: Rodolphus Lestrange I

**Author's Note:**

> Made for an anon on tumblr

  * He is very very very handsome honestly… Like think Nikolaj Coster Waldau, and then younger during the first war and a little more rough during the second? Handsome boy, love him. 
  * He looks very intimidating if you don’t know him. Like he’s fairly tall and muscular and arrogant and he has this kind of ‘dark’ look about him. If you do know him, however, you know that it’s crap and at least when he’s young? Sunshine kid. 
  * I mean it. When he’s young (teenager, later years of Hogwarts) he is just BRIGHT and HAPPY and PASSIONATE and it’s lovely. 
  * Can’t sit still to save his goddamn life. Has to be either talking with his hands or is constantly tapping his wand or fingers against whatever’s in reach. Multiple chairs have been ruined bc he cannot fucking stop himself from tapping his wand against them until there’s sparks coming out of it. 
  * Very gay and very closeted it’s a mess okay. His parents totally know but he doesn’t realise they do cause he’s sweet but kinda dumb. Marries freaking Bellatrix?? Like? Dude? Bastan will never stop complaining about his ‘bad taste in women’. 
  * Narcissa was more excited about Bella and Rodolphus’ marriage than the both of them combined. 
  * CLIP CLOPS. HORSES. WINGED HORSES. 
  * So like. The Lestrange family business is winged horses. They have massive, well-known stables in England and France where they breed three different breeds of winged horses, and Rodolphus fucking adores them. 
  * Will absolutely wake up at 5 in the morning to go down to the stables before breakfast. The first thing he offers when anyone he cares about looks upset is “wanna go see the horses?” and he means it so well even though most people roll their eyes bc why would seeing a bloody horse help my broken arm Rodolphus. Why. 
  * Looks very handsome in his riding robes and boots. 
  * Reckless as all hell. 
  * Like… When he’s young it’s a carelessness that’s pretty adorable. He never had much reason to worry about anything, so he didn’t, and it’s frustrating to those around him (coughs, narcissa, coughs) who DO worry a lot but it’s also beautiful to see. It’s “c’mon who cares about things like that” in a way that makes you realise that “huh, maybe I shouldn’t worry about it so much”.
  * When he’s older it turns into recklessness and not giving a fuck about himself. Which is painful to watch. 
  * Like dude knew what he had to do from day one. Eldest son, marry a pureblood witch, have kids, inherit the family business when your parents pass away. So when he’s eighteen and he’s married and his parents have been murdered??? What else is there to give a single fuck about?
  * Cue to alcoholism and Bastan and Cissa being worried as hell for him while also being kinda disappointed as fuck. He still brings the carelessness as before but anyone who knows him can very easily tell that it’s more self-destructive than anything. 
  * Got the mark at 18, too, a few months or weeks before Rabastan did, and a while after Bellatrix did. Immediately regretted it but like I said, didn’t give a fuck anymore either. 
  * His parents would have been SO disappointed to learn both their sons joined Voldemort?? Like.. so fucking disappointed. They’re all for blood-purity, like they’re no saints at all but, they didn’t want their boys involved in all that shit. 
  * Rabastan joined mostly for the chance to get revenge on muggles, bc muggles killed their parents. Rodolphus joined bc he desperately needed a sense of purpose. Neither got what they wanted and it’s just a big fuck up. 
  * All he actually likes about the whole thing is being to like? Fight. He throws himself into duels and fights even if it’s obvious he can’t win. Would fistfight a transformed werewolf given the chance bc he’s both dumb and reckless. 
  * Really wants to be a father?
  * Would make an EXCELLENT father, too. Like for all his flaws, he’s also 100% the guy who will be dancing around with his kid when they can’t sleep at 3am. He wants to be a father and he’d be so good at it. Main regret in life is not managing that tbh. 
  * Best subjects were DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. Comes across as kinda dumb because he doesn’t care enough to like…try. Still made prefect bc we all know Slughorn’s biased as fuck. His Prefect’s badge got lost on a weekly basis, though. 
  * Best friend is Narcissa BY FAR and he and Rabastan have known her since they were 5. Their parents consider her their own daughter it’s beautiful and I love them. 
  * Hates the thought of the cruciatus curse right up until the end of the first war when? I don’t even know what changes or what happened with the Longbottoms but clearly something did and it hurts. When he’s young and even when he’s fighting he doesn’t even think about using that curse?
  * He likes the imperius one and is very good at it, but he mostly prefers to just duel and take risks and fight without excessive pain. It’s something he and Bellatrix can’t see eye to eye on.
  * Alright that’s it for now but I love him if you have any specific questions PLEASE ask omg. 



**Author's Note:**

> Comments are alway appreciated!


End file.
